


Spinning in Circles

by via_ostiense



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, chain_of_fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-05
Updated: 2005-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chain_of_fics line "Of course, nii-san, our time will never end."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning in Circles

"Of course, brother, our time will never end."

Ed rips himself out of Envy's grasp and storms away, as much as he can storm in a place where there isn't any ground to stomp on or an away to go to. "Fuck you," he spits when he stops moving and he's right in front of Envy again.

Envy grins, a wide, terrible expression that reaches all the way up to his eyes only because the smile's as hard as the flat, cruel look in his eyes. "You think I don't mean it?" he asks, each word as sharp as one of his teeth.

Ed snarls wordlessly and claps his palms together, searching for some spark, some current of the alchemical energy that resides in his bones and fills his body until he has to release it in a grandiose, hasty transmutation from the sheer buildup of power in his hands. Nothing happens, of course, and he spares a thought to reach out into the void, searching for the part of his soul that's missing.

Envy changes his form while he's distracted and it's so unfair that he can still do that here, and Ed draws his fist back to punch the homunculus hard in his--in his--

He pulls the punch just before it collides with a golden eye and a sharp, aristocratic cheekbone that they both inherited from their father. "Stop it," he whispers hoarsely, voice growing into a scream. "Stop it, change, don't look like this!"

His brother, a head and a half taller than him and with the face of an angel, pulls him close and wraps his arms around him. His voice is melodic, meant for a lute's accompaniment and light conversation with noblewomen in wide, ruffled dresses that swish across the floor when he whispers in Ed's ear, "There is no time here, brother. We have all the rest of eternity to come to know each other, here in the Gate." The sweet smile on his face hardens until it distorts the gentle features into a mad parody of Envy's snarling grin and Ed wrenches himself away violently, stumbling and desperately trying not to be sick, and when he looks up, he's right where he started.


End file.
